Time Travel
by parkyoonhra
Summary: "Apa Yunho hyung mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Changmin. / "Mwo? Jika beruang kutub sedingin es seperti dirinya memiliki kekasih, seluruh es di kutub utara pasti sudah mencair! Siapa yeoja yang berani dekat dengannya jika ia selalu menatap mereka garang?" omel Jaejoong. / CHAPTER 2/ YUNJAE / CHANGKYU
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Time Travel**

**Author : **Parkyoonhra

**Cast :** Shim (Jung) Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

**Genre :** Family, Friendship

**Chapter :** 1/?

**Summary :** 'Time Travel' merupakan kisah perjalanan seorang anak menembus ruang dan waktu, kembali pada beberapa tahun sebelum ia dilahirkan guna mencari tahu siapa ibu kandung-nya sebenarnya. Dapatkah Changmin menguak kebenaran yang telah disimpan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya oleh sang ayah? Siapakah ibu Changmin? Dan apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada kedua orang tuanya?

**Author's notes :** tolong diperhatikan kembali genre untuk ff saya kali ini. Lebih menitikberatkan pada cerita tentang family dan friendship dengan beberapa adegan menyedihkan. Akan sangaaat jarang muncul adegan romance krn harus saya akui saya tidak begitu pandai menulis adegan itu jadi saya harap reader mengerti sehingga tidak akan menuntut saya menulis adegan romance. Karena pada dasarnya ff ini merupakan ff Yunjae dari sudut pandang Changmin, jadi yunjae moment akan muncul pada waktunya *kekeke. Saya ingatkan kembali akan ada cukup banyak adegan yg menyedihkan (bagi yg mengikuti cerita saya yg lainnya, mungkin sudah hafal bagaimana cara penulisan saya), jadi bagi yg kurang berkenan silakan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca ff ini. Terima kasih *bow*

**Warning :** Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

**Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

.

Chapter 1

Tidur indah Changmin di pagi hari yang cerah terusik oleh dering ponselnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Pada awalnya Changmin berniat mengabaikan siapa pun yang meneleponnya pagi itu tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan tidurnya akibat si penelepon yang pantang menyerah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Dengan ogah-ogahan dan wajah yang masih terbenam dalam bantal empuknya, Changmin mengulurkan tangannya ke sebelah ranjangnya guna menemukan poonselnya dan memaki si penelepon.

Tapi sebelum Changmin sempat melayangkan umpatannya, ternyata si penelepon sudah terlebih dahulu meneriaki gendang telinganya.

"YA! JUNG CHANGMIN! EODIGA, EOH?" Changmin segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya demi keselamatan pendengarannya, "Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa, hah? Dimana kau? Kenapa kau masih belum tiba di sini? Semua orang menunggu kedatanganmu, tahu. Jangan bilang kau masih berada di atas tempat tidurmu dan baru bangun? Demi Tuhan, Chwang! Hari ini kau seharusnya menerima penghargaan dan hadiah karena sudah memenangkan Olimpiade Sains Internasional, tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang…"

Changmin tidak mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan seseorang dari seberang line itu dan membiarkan ponselnya berada jauh dari jangkauannya sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengar omelan si penelepon. Changmin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal lagi dan menghela napas, setelahnya ia mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kyu?" tanya Changmin pada seseorang di seberang line yang ia panggil 'Kyu'.

"Belum, aku belum selesai sampai kau datang ke sini," kata Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Changmin.

"Aku sedang malas. Kau saja yang mewakiliku, Kyu."

Bukan. Bukannya Changmin lupa kalau hari ini ia harus menghadiri acara penghargaan karena dirin ya telah memenangkan Olimpiade Sains Internasional tapi seperti yang sudah Changmin katakan pada sahabatnya – Cho Kyuhyun – ia terlalu malas untuk hanya sekedar bangun dari tempat tidurnya hari ini.

"Ya! Sombong sekali kau! Kau mau mengejekku karena aku kalah darimu dan hanya mendapat peringkat kedua, hah? Berani sekali kau, Jung!"

"Ah, aku harus kembali melanjutkan tidurku. Sampai jumpa. Bye-bye, Kyu," salam manis Changmin saat memutus sambungan telepon keduanya secara sepihak.

Berdasarkan pengalaman yang diperoleh Changmin setelah menjadi sahabat seorang Cho Kyuhyun selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, menghadapi kemarahan sahabatnya itu hanya akan menguras tenaga dan emosi. Jadi Changmin lebih memilih membiarkan sahabatnya itu menyumpahinya dengan sejuta sumpah serapah yang bisa dilafalkannya di seberang sana daripada ia harus meladeni Kyuhyun yang sedang marah-marah.

Changmin mencoba menikmati waktu senggangnya untuk tidur kembali karena ia tahu cepat atau lambat, sahabatnya akan datang ke rumahnya dan menghancurkan ketenangannya. Jadi, sebelum Changmin mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun di kamarnya beberapa jam lagi, untuk saat ini Changmin hanya akan fokus pada ranjang empuk, selimut hangat, dan mimpi indahnya.

**... 'Time Travel' by parkyoonhra ...**

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Changmin sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. Setelah menaruh tropi milik Changmin di sebuah lemari yang juga berisi berbagai macam penghargaan yang telah diraih oleh teman tiang-nya itu, Kyuhyun berjalan membuka tirai kamar itu, membiarkan cahaya terik matahari menerangi kamar temaram itu. Sepertinya Changmin sengaja menyuruh pelayan untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Changmin yang merasa terganggu dengan sengatan sinar matahari di kamarnya, segera menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"YA! Bangun, Chwang! Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur, eoh?" Kyuhyun menarik selimut Changmin hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Kemudian Changmin menggunakan bantal sebagai pengganti selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Lima menit lagi, Kyu," pinta Changmin menggunakan suara seraknya khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun memaksa tubuh Changmin untuk duduk di tempat tidur walaupun Changmin masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu luang untuk membangunkanmu seperti ini tiap harinya? Lagipula kau pikir jam berapa sekarang? Bahkan ini sudah waktunya makan siang!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi menghadapi kemalasan sahabatnya.

Teriakan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah menarik-narik tubuhnya tersungkur ke kasur.

"YA!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Waktunya makan siang," ujar Changmin seperti terhipnotis dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

"YA! Setidaknya bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, pabo. Dasar jorok," Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Changmin menuju kamar mandi.

**Setelah makan siang …**

"Aku tidak mau bertugas membangunkanmu lagi, Chwang. Kau pikir aku babysitter-mu, hah?" keluh Kyuhyun di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju laboratorium rahasia milik Changmin di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya itu.

Bukan rahasia lagi sih sebenarnya karena semua orang di rumah mewahnya itu sudah tahu keberadaan laboratoriumnya bahkan ayahnya yang jarang berada di rumah juga sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Changmin yang suka mengurung diri di kamar bawah tanah yang sudah disulap Changmin menjadi ruang pribadinya. Tapi ayahnya tidak pernah menyinggung hal itu karena Changmin bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya – seperti ia peduli saja.

"Aku kan tidak pernah memintamu untuk membangunkanku," kata Changmin sambil mengunyah roti yang dibawanya, "masih ada Shim ahjumma yang akan membangunkanku," kata Changmin menyebut nama ahjumma yang sudah menjadi pelayan di rumahnya sejak ia kecil.

"Kalau ahjumma akan menuruti setiap perkataanmu yang meminta untuk tidur lagi dan kau tidak akan bangun tidur selama tiga hari penuh," kesal Kyuhyun sambil memukul bahu Changmin gemas.

"Kau benar," kata Changmin tidak menyangkal perkataan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka berhenti berjalan saat sudah sampai pada pintu lab Changmin yang dilengkapi dengan alat pemindai retina mata.

Changmin maju selangkah dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada alat yang tergantung di dinding. Setelah alat itu memindai retina mata Changmin, terdengarlah suara mesin 'Selamat datang Jung Changmin yang hebat nan tampan' dan terbukalah pintu besi berlapis dihadapan mereka.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran menggodanya serta menaik-turunkan alisnya sehingga membuat Kyuhyun harus memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Jika aku punya kesempatan, aku akan mengganti kalimatnya menjadi 'Selamat datang Cho Kyuhyun yang luar biasa melebihi Jung Changmin yang menyebalkan'," kata Kyuhyun tak mau kalah sambil berlalu memasuki lab.

Changmin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Selalu menyenangkan saat menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan selama tiga hari aku tidak berada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan keseluruhan ruangan lab itu. Tidak ada perubahan besar dari tiga hari lalu semenjak Kyuhyun pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya meninggalkan Changmin mengerjakan penelitian mereka sendirian. Kyuhyun hanya cemas jika temannya itu melakukan hal bodoh saat ia tinggal sendiri kemarin.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mencoba alat buatan kita," jawab Changmin enteng sambil menggunakan jas lab-nya. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mengenakan jas miliknya.

"Mwo? Tapi alat itu masih belum sempurna, Chwang!"

"Hampir, Kyu. Hampir sempurna," ralat Changmin, "lihat," Changmin menyuruh Kyuhyun memperhatikan seekor hamster cokelat di atas meja yang diperutnya terdapat sebuah benda layaknya jam tangan.

Kyuhyun berjengit jijik melihat hamster itu. Bukan, bukan karena Kyuhyun takut hamster tapi karena hamster itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja penelitian. Mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Chwang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku menguji alat kita padanya."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan Changmin. Melihat gelagat kebingungan di wajah Kyuhyun membuat Changmin gemas.

Changmin menoyor dahi Kyuhyun sambil berkata, "Aku mengirimnya ke masa lalu."

Kyuhyun mengusap dahinya sambil berkata dengan sangat kesal, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau alat itu bekerja? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau hamster itu sampai di masa lalu bukannya di dimensi lain, tempat lain, ataupun masa depan?"

Raut wajah ceria Changmin beberapa saat lalu berubah muram dan Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat sahabatnya menjadi sedih seperti itu. Terkadang ia memang tidak bisa mengontrol ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar. Itulah masalahnya. Kita tidak bisa memastikan hal itu," Changmin melepas alat berbentuk jam tangan yang tadinya terlilit di perut hamster yang sudah mati, "tapi bukankah kita membuat alat ini untuk pergi ke masa lalu? Jadi seperti itulah yang seharusnya terjadi," Changmin mengangkat alat itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Enam bulan. Sudah enam bulan lamanya Kyuhyun membantu Changmin mengembangkan penelitiannya mengenai alat untuk pergi ke masa lalu. Dan kini sahabatnya itu sangat terobsesi dengan keinginannya untuk pergi ke masa lalu. Pada awalnya Kyuhyun menolak rencana gila Changmin karena belum ada satupun catatan sejarah mengenai perjalanan waktu seseorang yang diakui kebenarannya, dengan kata lain belum ada manusia penjelajah waktu yang menuliskan pengalaman mereka atau kalau ada yang berhasil menjelajahi waktu, mereka tidak berhasil kembali untuk menulis sejarah. Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun setuju berkontribusi dalam penelitian Changmin untuk memantau pergerakan sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun tahu Changmin akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan keinginannya dan Kyuhyun memastikan dirinya berada di sana untuk mencegah Changmin melakukan tindakan bodoh yang mungkin akan ia sesali nantinya.

"Kau sudah mencoba mengirimkan sebuah kamera pengintai menggunakan alat itu? Dengan begitu mungkin kita bisa mengetahui ke tahun berapa alat itu membawa kamera itu," usul Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mencobanya," Changmin menggiring Kyuhyun ke meja penelitian lainnya yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah kamera kecil, "tapi tidak ada satupun gambar yang bisa ditayangkan kamera itu. Aku memperkirakan sebuah medan magnet yang sangat besar merusak jaringan kamera sehingga kamera itu kembali dalam keadaan rusak dan mati."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini ya? Kau tahu aku akan pergi berlibur bersama keluargaku selama tiga hari dan kau sudah merencanakan menguji alat kita tanpa memberitahuku."

"Jangan tersinggung, Kyu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan," kata Changmin sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir mendengarnya.

Changmin sangat mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya akan melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan resiko dan akibat yang akan ditimbulkan. Kyuhyun adalah seorang jenius yang akan selalu mempertimbangkan setiap langkahnya. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang lebih mengikuti intuisinya. Karena itu Changmin membutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk membatasi pergerakannya untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau langkah yang diambilnya dirasa terlalu beresiko.

"Tapi, Chwang. Kamera dan hamster itu kembali dalam keadaan mati, tidakkah aneh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk serius, "Aku sendiri belum menyelidikinya. Apakah hanya kebetulan saja? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan hamster mati kembali dan mentoel-toelnya menggunakan besi panjang.

"Mungkin ada kerusakan organ dalam tubuhnya jika terdapat medan magnet yang sangat besar dalam perjalanannya. Aku akan membedah tubuh hamster ini untuk mengetahuinya."

Changmin terdiam sesaat memperhatikan alat buatannya dengan Kyuhyun sebelum berkata, "Kyu, menurutmu apa efek yang akan terjadi jika alat ini dipakaikan pada manusia?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, "Jangan gila, Chwang! Kita saja belum tahu apakah alat itu bekerja dengan baik atau tidak dan entah apa efek yang ditimbulkannya. Kita tidak akan menggunakannya pada manusia! Siapapun orangnya!"

Changmin terdiam sejenak namun tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada alat buatannya sebelum berkata, "Ne, Keure."

Sekilas timbul rasa takut yang menyelip di hati Kyuhyun melihat tatapan Changmin yang menerawang tapi segera Kyuhyun tepis pemikiran itu.

'_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja'_ ulang Kyuhyun dalam hati bagai sebuah mantra penenang untuk dirinya.

**... 'Time Travel' by parkyoonhra ...**

Suara bel yang berdering dalam ruangan lab itu membuyarkan konsentrasi kedua sahabat yang tengah berkutat dengan perkerjaannya masing-masing.

Changmin berjalan mendekati intercom yang terpajang dekat pintu masuk lab dan mendapati wajah Shim ahjumma di balik pintu.

"Ada apa, ahjumma?" tanya Changmin melalui intercom.

"Tuan Besar sudah kembali dari Jepang dan menyuruh anda serta Tuan Kyuhyun untuk makan malam."

Changmin mencibir, "Katakan padanya aku tidak lapar."

Kyuhyun melirik arloji-nya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jika sudah berada di lab, baik dirinya maupun Changmin pasti akan melupakan waktu.

"Tolong katakan pada Yunho ahjussi kalau kami akan segera ke ruang makan," kata Kyuhyun menyela pembicaraan Changmin dan Shim ahjumma lalu mematikan sambungan intercom.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Changmin tidak suka.

Kyuhyun melepas jas lab-nya dan merapikan pakaiannya seakan tidak terganggu dengan teriakan Changmin, "Waeyo? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan ayahmu jadi bukan masalah kan kalau kita makan malam bersama dengannya. Lagipula kau yakin tdak lapar? Padahal aku bisa mendengar cacing-cacing dalam perutmu sudah menggila," goda Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan makan satu meja dengan orang itu."

…

Changmin harus menelan segala penolakannya karena Kyuhyun terus menarik tubuhnya menuju ruang makan dimana ia bisa melihat ayahnya yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak ia tidak temui sudah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Yunho ahjussi," salam Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap sopan yang hanya dibalas sebuah dehaman dan anggukan singkat.

Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ayah Changmin memang orang yang sangat irit bicara dan minim ekspresi hampir mirip dengan Changmin sebenarnya (tapi Changmin selalu menolak untuk disamakan dengan ayahnya). Changmin di sekolah juga hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain selain dirinya dan hanya menatap rang lain dengan tatapan datar sama seperti ayahnya. Wajah tampan, rahang tegas dan mata musang yang diturunkan dari ayahnya membuat Changmin seperti kopian seorang Jung Yunho, bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak menyamai keduanya?

Yunho menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang sudah sangat larut itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di ruang bawah tanah hingga larut malam begini, hm?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi paling ujung meja makan yang sangat panjang di rumahnya.

Changmin yang memilih untuk duduk berjauhan dengan sang ayah menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, "Bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun segera menendang tulang kering Changmin di bawah meja karena sudah berbicara tidak sopan pada ayahnya. Changmin mengerang protes pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan pelototan sadis oleh Kyuhyun.

Yunho mengambil gelas miliknya dan meminum sedikit cairan yang berada di dalamnya untuk menyamarkan sebuah senyuman kecil saat melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabat itu.

"Hanya mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah, ahjussi," kata Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan agak kikuk.

Changmin menyantap makan malamnya dengan lahap berbeda sekali dengan ucapannya beberapa saat lalu yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak lapar. Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat nafsu makan Changmin yang diluar batas normal.

Kyuhyun dan Yunho sendiri sudah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka dan sekarang keduanya hanya memperhatikan acara makan Changmin.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan masa depanmu, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin memang masih berusia lima belas tahun, namun dengan kejeniusan yang mereka miliki, keduanya sudah duduk di bangku kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas yang artinya tahun depan mereka akan melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang perguruan tinggi.

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil jurusan kedokteran, ahjussi. Tapi sepertinya bioteknologi juga sdikit menarik perhatianku," jawab Kyuhyun.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "Itu bagus. Bagaimana denganmu, Changmin-ah?"

Terdapat selang yang cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya Changmin menyelesaikan makannya dan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, "Aku akan mencari umma-ku," jawab Changmin singkat.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti pertanyaanku," kata Yunho menatap anaknya tajam. Kyuhyun sudah merasakan perasaan waswas melihat gelagat Changmin yang mulai menyulut amarah sang ayah.

"Apa peduliku?" Changmin membalas tatapan Yunho dengan berani, "Aku akan mencari tahu siapa ummaku, apa itu mengganggumu, Tuan Jung?"

Yunho mencengkeram taplak meja dengan sangat erat, mencoba menahan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, "Kita sudah punya kesepakatan untuk tidak pernah membahas hal itu lagi, Jung Changmin," kata Yunho memperingati.

"Kita tidak pernah sepakat tapi kau sendiri yang membuat peraturan. Kenapa? Apa kau takut kalau aku bertemu dengan pelacur itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Yunho.

"Kau tidak pernah suka data aku mulai membahas mengenai umma-ku. Kenapa? Apa karena kau memungutku sehingga kau tidak tahu siapa ibuku atau karena kau tidur dengan seorang pelacur dan tidak ingin orang-orang tahu mengenai hal itu?"

Yunho menggebrak meja makan sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tidak pernah lepas dari Changmin. Kyuhyun menahan napasnya karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia menjadi penonton setia pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu.

"Jaga cara bicaramu, Jung Changmin."

Changmin tidak begitu mempedulikan ayahnya yang sudah sangat marah sekarang. Ia malah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan Yunho sendirian menatap menerawang jauh ke depan dalam kesunyian.

**... 'Time Travel' by parkyoonhra ...**

"Kali ini kau sudah sangat keterlaluan, Chwang!" kata Kyuhyun saat keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin.

"Malam ini kau menginap saja di rumahku. Jangan lupa kabari orang tuamu," kata Changmin mengabaikan perkataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"YA!"

Percuma saja membahas kelakuan Changmin yang sangat tidak sopan pada ayahnya karena pemuda itu tidak akan peduli sama sekali. Kyuhyun sudah menyerah menghadapi kemarahan Changmin pada ayahnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali Changmin dan ayahnya duduk dalam satu ruangan dan tidak terlibat adu mulut. Walaupun hampir semua pertengkaran itu di mulai ketika Changmin mulai membahas mengenai ibunya, tapi Changmin tidak pernah kapok sama sekali.

Changmin dibesarkan oleh ayahnya yang super sibuk. Memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar membuat Yunho sangat jarang menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan anaknya. Changmin sudah terbiasa berada sendirian di rumahnya yang sangat besar walaupun ada lusinan pembantu di rumahnya tapi tetap saja Changmin kerap kali merasa kesepian. Changmin tidak pernah meminta ayahnya meluangkan waktunya untuk dirinya sebentar saja. Tidak, Changmin tahu ayahnya sudah sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya.

Satu hal yang membuat Changmin sangat kesal adalah ke-keraskepala-an appa-nya yang terus menyembunyikan jati diri umma-nya. Sejak berumur lima tahun Changmin terus bertanya siapa umma-nya, kemana perginya sang umma, dan kenapa mereka tidak tinggal bertiga di rumah mereka, tapi tidak ada satupun pertanyaan Changmin yang dijawab ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya diam dan melarang Changmin untuk membicarakan perihal umma-nya. Tapi Changmin tidak pernah menyerah. Setiap kali ayahnya pulang dari kantor, pertanyaan mengenai umma-nya lah yang pertama kali ia lontarkan.

Dan sepertinya hal ini semakin membuat Yunho gerah. Untuk kmenghindari Changmin dan keingintahuan-nya mengenai sang umma, Yunho kerap kali sengaja tidak pulang ke rumah. Lembur di kantor ataupun perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri selama beberapa bulan sepertinya lebih menyenangkan daripada harus mendengar anakmu terus bertanya mengenai hal yang tidak bisa kau jawab. Dan seperti itulah yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun belakangan. Yunho menjadi semakin jarang pulang dan Changmin semakin penasaran mengenai umma-nya. Jika sang appa tetap bungkam, Changmin akan mencari cara lain untuk mengetahuinya.

"Kau tahu, Kyu?" Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar suara bisikan lirih Changmin. Kini keduanya sudah berbaring dengan saling memunggungi di atas ranjang Changmin, tapi Changmin sepertinya masih belum ingin memejamkan matanya, "aku sudah mengeceknya di kantor pemerintahan. Tapi Jung Yunho tidak pernah menikah dengan siapapun."

Kyuhyun terduduk dan menatap Changmin yang masih membelakanginya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak pernah menikah, Kyu. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki seorang umma."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar setiap perkataan Changmin.

Changmin tertawa pelan namun terdengar sangat menyedihkan di telinga Kyuhyun, "Mungkin benar kalau ia pernah tidur dengan seorang pelacur dan mendapat seorang anak dari hubungan itu yang tak lain adalah aku. Karena itu lah dia tidak pernah mengakui umma-ku …"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Changmin agar menatap kearahnya. Dan walaupun di bawah cahaya kamar yang temaram, Kyuhyun dapat melihat genangan air yang terkumpul dipelupuk mata Changmin. Tidak, Changmin tidak pernah menangis.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, pabo," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menoyor dahi Changmin, "kita akan segera tahu siapa ummamu. Bukankah itu tujuan utama kita memulai penelitian ini?"

Changmin tersenyum tipis, "Ne, Keure."

Changmin selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Tapi memiliki ayah yang selalu terlibat adu mulut denganmu setiap kali bertemu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus Changmin syukuri menurutnya. Satu-satunya hal yang sangat Changmin syukuri adalah memiliki Cho Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya. Walaupun terkadang Kyuhyun bisa berubah menjadi sangat cerewet, tapi Changmin bisa menceritakan apa saja pada Kyuhyun karena Changmin mempercayai Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun bersikeras akan ikut perjalanan menembus waktu bersama dengan dirinya, namun mereka hanya megembangakan satu alat penjelajah waktu karena mereka sendiri masih belum yakin dengan kinerja alat itu. Untuk membuat satu alat saja membutuhkan waktu enam bulan dan Changmin tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Changmin akan menguji alat itu sendiri.

Maka di saat Kyuhyun masih tertidur, Changmin bangun dan berganti pakaian. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah memo dan menulis pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

'**Aku tahu kau pasti akan langsung mencaciku saat mengetahui aku mengambil inisiatif ini. Tapi kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana kinerja alat buatan kita jika tidak ada manusia yang mencobanya. Jadi, aku akan kembali ke masa lalu dengan alat itu dan mencari tahu tentang umma-ku. Aku percaya pada kejeniusan kita, alat itu pasti akan berhasil. Doakan aku agar bisa kembali dengan selamat. **

**Jung Changmin yang sangat keren.'**

Setelah selesai menulis pesan untuk Kyuhyun, Changmin menaruh memo itu di atas meja nakas. Sebelum Changmin menutup pintu kamarnya, ia melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun yang tertidur untuk terakhir kali.

'Doakan semoga aku berhasil, Kyu. Sampai jumpa~'

**... 'Time Travel' by parkyoonhra ...**

Changmin memasang alat buatannya dan Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai mengaktifkan alat tersebut.

Pemandangan seluruh ruang laboratoriumnya semakin lama semakin berputar di kepalanya, berputar semakin cepat dan semakin mengabur. Changmin merasa seperti dirinya telah dilempar masuk ke dalam mesin cuci yang terus berputar, kepalanya seakan dihantam ribuan batu, matanya berkunang-kunang, perutnya seakan diaduk, seluruh tubuhnya lemas bagai jeli. Pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah dengan sangat cepat dan terus berputar-putar, lalu Changmin hanya bisa melihat kegelapan saat kemudian terlihat sebuah titik cahaya di hadapannya yang semakin membesar. Cahayanya sangat menyilaukan dan seakan akan membuatakan matanya… Untuk sesaat Changmin merasa seluruh oksigen direnggut secara paksa dari paru-parunya.

Changmin jatuh dengan suara gedebuk yang sangat keras. Ia bernapas dengan sangat rakus, memaksa banyak oksigen untuk segera memenuhi paru-parunya. Changmin mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya namun gagal. Ia membalikkan tubuh tengkurapnya menjadi berbaring terlentang. Melihat ke langit-langit jembatan layang di atasnya karena ia bisa mendengar suara kendaraan yang berjalan di atas jembatan tersebut. Changmin yakin ia keluar dan terjatuh dari atas sana. Tapi di mana ia sekarang?

Untuk memastikan keadaannya, Changmin memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun walaupun harus diselingi dengan suara erangan kesakitan dari mulutnya. Changmin berjalan merapat ke dinding yang terdekat dari tubuhnya. Sejauh ini Changmin merasa berada di bawah jembatan layang yang di bawahnya juga mengalir sungai jernih. Oke, ini tidak bisa menjelaskan di tahun berapa Changmin berada.

"Ya! kau yang berdiri di sana!"

Changmin dikejutkan oleh suara keras yang sepertinya memanggil dirinya.

Tiga orang anak berandalan (terlihat dari bagaimana cara mereka berpakaian) berjalan mendekati Changmin. Oh, ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Sebelum Changmin bisa membawa tubuhnya pergi dari sana, dua orang dari anak berandalan itu mencekal kedua lengannya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau, hah?" kata salah seorang di antaranya yang kemudian menghadiahi Changmin sebuah tendangan di perutnya.

Changmin mengerang keras saat merasakan nyeri di perutnya.

"Sakit, eoh? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Sekali lagi Changmin berteriak kesakitan saat wajah bagian kirinya menerima sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras.

"Berhenti menyakiti teman baru kita ini, kawan-kawan," kata berandalan lainnya yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati Changmin dan memegang dagu Changmin, "aku baru pertama kali melihat wajahmu di sekitar sini, apa kau baru saja pindah ke kota ini?"

Changmin hanya terdiam karena tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Kau kelihatan seperti orang kaya, berikan semua uangmu sekarang," perintah salah seorang berandalan yang sepertinya memiliki jabatan bos.

"Aku tidak punya uang," jawab Changmin jujur tapi mereka tetap memeriksa pakaiannya dan memang benar Changmin tidak membawa uang sepeser pun.

"Jam tanganmu kelihatannya sangat bagus."

Changmin mulai memberontak saat alat buatannya dengan Kyuhyun yang menyerupai jam tangan dilepas dari tangannya.

"Jangan yang itu, kumohon," pinta Changmin.

"Kenapa? Apa harganya sangat mahal?"

Changmin terdiam, "Itu hanya barang murahan yang dijual di pinggiran jalan tapi itu pemberian seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku."

"Apanya yang sangat berharga dari barang murahan macam ini, eoh? Dasar bodoh," berandalan itu membanting alat Changmin ke atas tanah.

Changmin menutup matanya bersiap menerima pukulan lagi saat melihat salah seorang dari mereka sudah mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk memukul tapi muncul seseorang yang menghentikan aksi berandalan itu.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar orang bodoh mengatai orang lain bodoh," kata seseorang yang baru muncul dan dengan tangan kirinya menahan tinju sang berandalan, "membuatku sangat ingin memukulmu," sedetik kemudian berandalan yang mencekal lengan kiri Changmin sudah terpuruk di atas tanah.

Berandalan lainnya mencoba untuk membalas dan menyerang seseorang itu.

Changmin lebih memilih untuk menepi dan tidak mengganggu pertarungan itu. Changmin memejamkan matanya saat dirasakannya rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sial."

Changmin bisa melihat ketiga berandalan itu sudah dibuat babak belur oleh seseorang yang menolong Changmin.

"Jangan sampai aku melihat kalian menindas orang lain lagi di sini. Sekarang cepat enyah dari hadapanku," katanya.

Changmin memperhatikan wajah penolongnya dan merasa sedikit bingung untuk mendeskripsikannya, perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik yang sangat sempurna. Rambutnya hitam legam, kulitnya putih pucat, matanya jernih, dan telinganya dihiasi beberapa tindikan.

Ia berjalan memungut jas sekolahnya yang tadi ia lempar asal sebelum mulai menghajar para berandalan. Senyum indah merekah di wajahnya saat berjalan mendekati ke arah Changmin.

Hanya kata 'indah' yang berkelebat dipikiran Changmin tentang orang itu. Walaupun pakaiannya berantakan, wajahnya sedikit kotor dan penampilannya yang jauh dari kata rapi tetapi tidak mengurangi sedikit pun pesonanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Bahkan suaranya pun sangat lembut!

Changmin memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan mengangguk, kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa sang penolong bahkan tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ini jam tanganmu, sepertinya sudah rusak tapi karena ini adalah barang yang sangat berharga jadi kau harus menjaganya baik-baik," ia menaruh alat itu di tangan Changmin. Dan Changmin hanya bisa menatap nanar alat itu. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali jika alat ini rusak? Kyuhyun pasti akan membunuhnya! Tapi itu juga kalau ia masih bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu…

"Ya! Jangan pasang wajah seperti ingin menangis begitu. Aku yakin jam tanganmu masih bisa diperbaiki," hibur orang itu.

Changmin menghela napas pasrah, "Terima kasih, …," ucapan terima kasih Changmin menggantung saat ia ingin menyebut nama sang penolong.

Penolongnya yang menyadari hal itu segera menjabat tangan Changmin dan menyebutkan namanya, "Jaejoong, namaku Kim Jaejoong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

.

Oke, tolong jangan hajar saya karena sudah menghilang dari peradaban selama berbulan-bulan dan bukannya menyelesaikan ff sebelah, eh saya malah membawa sebuah cerita baru… abisnya tangan udah gatel pengen ngetik cerita ini. Sebenernya udah diketik setengah dari kapan tau tapi baru selesai hari ini. Dan untuk ff saya yg lain mungkin akan saya lanjutkan suatu hari nanti saat mood saya sdh kembali baik. jadi untuk saat ini silakan nikmati Time Travel ini saja, oke? Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Akan saya usahakan utk apdet setidaknya seminggu sekali… tolong mengerti diriku chingudeul ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Time Travel**

**Author : **Parkyoonhra

**Cast :** Shim (Jung) Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and others

**Genre :** Family, Friendship

**Chapter :** 2/?

**Author's notes :** pertama saya mau minta maaf karna saya tidak apdet minggu kemaren dikarenakan sibuk menyiapkan persiapan lebaran. Minal aidin wal faidzin, yeorobun~ mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika saya punya banyak kesalahan dan ada kata2 yg kurang berkenan dihati kalian semua. oke, selanjutnya saya akan mencoba meluruskan sesuatu. Mungkin beberapa dari teman2 ada yg familiar dgn jalan cerita ff ini atupun merasa sdh pernah membacanya. Mungkin yg teman2 baca adalah ff** Going Home by Tisa's flower**. Karena harus saya akui sedikit banyak saya terinspirasi dari ff itu karena saya juga sangat menyukai ff tsb. Mungkin ff saya yg satu ini memiliki byk persamaan dgn ff tsb dari ide ceritanya namun saya tidak pernah berniat untuk meniru, menyalin, maupun memplagiat karya orang lain. Saya hanya berusaha menuliskan cerita yang ada dikepala saya dan saya jamin ff ini memiliki alur yg berbeda dgn ff tsb. Kemudian, untuk identitas ibunya Changmin masih akan menjadi rahasia~ kekeke. Dan saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kpd semua orang yg sdh meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini… Jeongmal Kamsahamnida *bows*

**Summary :** 'Time Travel' merupakan kisah perjalanan seorang anak menembus ruang dan waktu, kembali pada beberapa tahun sebelum ia dilahirkan guna mencari tahu siapa ibu kandung-nya sebenarnya. Dapatkah Changmin menguak kebenaran yang telah disimpan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya oleh sang ayah? Siapakah ibu Changmin? Dan apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada kedua orang tuanya?

**Warning :** Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

**Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

.

Chapter 2

Setelah Changmin menolak keras ajakan Jaejoong untuk memeriksakan kondisi tubuhnya ke rumah sakit, Jaejoong bersikeras membawa Changmin pergi bersamanya. Changmin yang tidak memiliki ide di tahun berapa ia sekarang, mengikuti setiap langkah Jaejoong dari belakang. Changmin tidak memiliki kenalan di sini dan sepertinya Jaejoong orang baik jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Changmin pergi bersamanya, bukan?

Jaejoong memasuki sebuah kafe kecil dan menoleh saat melihat Changmin hanya terdiam di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo cepat masuk," ajak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja di sudut ruangan yang telah diduduki oleh tiga orang pria. Changmin tercekat saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya walaupun terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada sosok yang dikenalnya di masa depan.

"Coba tebak siapa yang datang bersamaku, teman-teman," sapa Jaejoong kepada ketiga temannya yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Seorang namja tampan dengan kacamata minus yang menambah ketampanannya terlihat mengabaikan sapaan Jaejoong karena sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya. Tidak berbeda dengan dua orang lainnya yang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Ya! Kalian mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena diacuhkan oleh ketiga temannya dan membuat mereka menjadi sorotan pelanggan lain di kafe tersebut.

"Hyung membawa kucing jalanan lagi kah? Kalau begitu aku tidak mau ikut merawatnya lagi," kata namja imut yang ternyata sedang memainkan game di ponselnya tanpa sedikitpun melirik kea rah Jaejoong.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyahut, namja di sebelah namja imut tadi ikut menimpali perkataan teman di sebelahnya, "Berhentilah menyiksa kucing-kucing yang kau temui di jalan, hyung. Kau memakaikan mereka pakaian, mengajarkan mereka sirkus dan membiarkan mereka saling berkelahi. Kasihan sekali kucing-kucing malang itu."

Changmin bisa melihat wajah jaejoong memerah karena marah mendengar komentar namja yang memiliki jidat sangat lebar menurut Changmin.

Jaejoong menarik kasar headset yang terpasang di telinga namja berjidat lebar itu dan memukul kepala namja itu kesal, "Aku tidak menyiksa mereka, Park Yoochun! Aku merawat mereka dengan baik. Lagipula kali ini aku tidak membawa pulang kucing bersamaku."

Namja imut di samping Yoochun akhirnya menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berdiri di belakangnya kemudian matanya terbelalak, "Omo! Sekarang kau memungut anak orang di tengah jalan dan memabawanya pulang, hyung?"

Alis Changmin berkedut kesal mendengar perkataan namja yang suaranya melengking bagai lumba-lumba yang menyamakan dirinya dengan kucing jalanan.

"Aku tidak memungutnya, Junsu-ah," kata Jaejoong pasrah dengan tanggapan teman-temannya, "tadi ia dipukuli anak berandalan dan aku menolongnya. Eh, siapa tadi namamu?" Jaejoong beralih menatap Changmin dan menanyakan namanya.

Changmin memang belum menyebutkan namanya dari tadi karena Jaejoong juga baru menanyakannya sekarang.

"Kau membawa orang asing bersamamu?" tanya Yoochun heran.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong memukul kepala Yoochun, "Jangan menyebutnya orang asing. Aku hanya belum tahu namanya."

Yoochun hanya bisa mengaduh merasakan kepalanya yang sakit.

Kini empat pasang mata menatap lurus kearah Changmin, termasuk namja bermata musang yang sedari tadi masih terdiam. Diam-diam Changmin menahan napasnya. Haruskah ia menyebutkan namanya?

"Ehm… namaku Changmin …," Changmin menggantungkan kata-katanya untuk melihat reaksi empat namja di hadapannnya, "Shim Changmin," setelah memutar otak cerdasnya akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk menyamarkan namanya.

"Baiklah, Changmin-ah, apakah kau lapar?" Jaejoong menuntun Changmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan menyodorkan menu makanan kafe itu ke hadapan Changmin, "pilihlah makanan yang kau suka. Tadi aku sempat mendengar bunyi perutmu. Sepertinya kau kelaparan sekali."

Mata Changmin berbinar senang. Jaejoong memang malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menolong dirinya!

"Jadi, dia siapa, hyung?" tanya junsu yang duduk di seberang Jaejoong dan Changmin membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Dia Changmin," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menatap Changmin yang masih bingung memilih makanan.

Junsu dan Yoochun saling bertatapan bingung.

"Maksudku, memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa hyung membawanya kemari?" kata Junsu menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

"Molla~" jawab Jaejoong santai.

Pria yang sedari tadi diam dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong menghela napas sebelum bertanya, "Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruh kami bertiga datang kesini, Jae? Bukan hanya untuk bertemu dengan teman barumu itu, kan?"

Jaejoong menatap pria itu, "Tentu saja. Aku ingin kalian bertiga bertemu dengan Changmin."

Pria itu langsung merapikan buku-bukunya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menahan lengan Yunho.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu dan teman barumu, Jaejoongie. Aku harus bekerja," kata namja itu tegas.

Jaejoong mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal, "Kubilang kau harus duduk, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menarik tubuh Yunho untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, kan?" tanya Jaejoong menginterogasi.

"Aku tidak lapar," elak Yunho.

"Ya! Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan, Yun. Aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, Jae. Aku tidak –,"

Kata-kata Yunho langsung dipotong jaejoong dengan cepat, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Jung Yunho. Aku yang akan bayar," kata Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah menghadapi sikap Jaejoong yang sangat keras kepala.

Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton pertengkaran antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Biarkan saja mereka berdua," kata Yoochun santai sambil memasang kembali headset ditelinganya, "kalau kau sudah lama mengenal Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung, kau akan terbiasa dengan tingkah ajaib mereka."

"Jadi, Changmin-ah, kau berasal darimana? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini," kata Junsu mencermati wajah Changmin.

Changmin yang bingung harus menjawab apa tanpa sadar menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia kembali memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu.

"Aku berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini. Orangtuaku baru saja meninggal dan aku memutuskan pergi dari kampung halamanku ke Seoul karena aku sudah tidak memiliki rumah lagi di sana. Tapi ternyata aku sedang tidak beruntung karena semua barang bawaanku dicuri seseorang dan aku malah dihajar anak berandalan. Untung saja aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong hyung dan ia menolongku. Hahaha," Changmin tertawa dengan gugup.

Ingin rasanya Changmin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja mendengar kebohongan yang keluar dari bibirnya dengan sangat lancar. Mana ada orang yang akan percaya cerita karangannya itu.

Tapi ternyata empat orang yang ada di hadapannya memandangnya dengan penuh rasa iba, terlebih Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau baru saja mengalami hal yang sangat menyedihkan," Junsu menggenggam tangan Changmin erat, "pasti sangat sulit untukmu melewati semua hal itu."

Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk gugup menanggapi perasaan simpati Junsu.

"Kenapa kau baru menceritakan hal itu sekarang? Berarti sekarang kau tidak punya tempat tinggal? Tinggal lah di rumahku~"

Changmin membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Ti-tidak usah, hyung. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tidak usah sungkan padaku, Changmin-ah. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengangkatmu sebagai dongsaengku," kata jaejoong memutuskan dengan sebelah pihak lalu kemudian memeluk Changmin erat.

Pada awalnya Changmin merasa terkejut saat Jaejoong memeluknya tapi Changmin lebih terkejut saat melihat seseorang dibelakang Jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan memutuskan seenaknya sendiri, jaejoong-ah," kata Yunho memperingati, "kita tidak tahu apakah anak ini berbicara jujur atau tidak."

Changmin merasa kesulitan menelan ludahnya saat mendengar perkataan Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho sudah bisa mencium kebohongannya.

Jaejoong terdiam, Yunho masih tetap menatap Changmin tajam, sementara Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asalkan tidak kearah Yunho.

"Benar juga!" kata Jaejoong mengagetkan semua orang, "Changmin sangat mirip denganmu, Yun."

Changmin merasa lemas seketika…

"Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Changmin aku berpikir kalian berdua sangat mirip jadi aku ingin mempertemukan kalian berdua."

"Aku setuju dengan jaejoong hyung. Yunho hyung dan Changmin memiliki mata yang sangat tajam seperti musang. Eu kyang kyang."

Changmin merasakan keringat dingin meluncur di punggungnya…

"Jangan-jangan kalian berdua… kembar?" tanya Junsu asal.

Yoochun memukul kepala Junsu gemas, "Itu kan tidak mungkin, Su. Jelas-jelas Changmin terlihat lebih muda dari kita."

"Tapi kau kan tidak perlu memukulku, Chun," gumam Junsu kesal dan membalas memukul Yoochun.

"Apa kalian masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak/tidak," jawab Changmin dan Yunho cepat.

"Okay," kata Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kemudian pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Whooaaaah… Jaejoong hyung memesan semua makanan ini?" tanya Yoochun takjub.

Jaejoong memandang bingung banyak makanan yang dibawakan pelayan ke meja mereka, "Aku hanya memesan sepiring bulgogi dan cappuchino untuk Yunho."

"Aku yang memesan semua makanan ini, hyung," kata Changmin sambil tertawa kaku. Sebenarnya ia tidak punya uang untuk membayar semua makanan ini tapi karena perutnya sangat lapar dan ia tidak bisa memutuskan salah satu makanan yang akan ia pesan, jadi Changmin memesan banyak makanan, "tidak apa-apa kan, hyung?"

"Tidak masalah jika kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya," kata Jaejoong.

Yunho, jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun hanya bisa menatap takjub bagaimana cara Changmin membuat hampir semua piring di meja mereka bersih tak bersisa.

"Apa kau sudah tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun?" canda Junsu.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Changmin asal. Hey! Ia baru saja menembus waktu ke bertahun-tahun sebelum ia lahir, tentu saja ia sangat lapar!

Saat Changmin sedang sibuk menghabiskan makanannya, Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke sudut kafe agar dapat berbicara empat mata dengan namja cantik itu.

"Kau serius mau menampung anak itu, Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku akan menolong seseorang yang sedang kesulitan seperti Changmin."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau tidak bisa sembarangan berteman dengan orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya seperti dia!"

"Apa aku butuh alasan untuk menolong seseorang?"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membawa orang asing untuk tinggal di rumahmu. Ayahmu akan marah karena hal itu."

"Tenang saja, Yun. Ayahku tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan. Dia akan membiarkanku membawa siapapun masuk ke dalam rumahnya."

"Tapi aku peduli, Jae. Aku temanmu dan aku tidak mau orang asing itu mencelakaimu."

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat pertengkaran kedua hyung-nya yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam kafe itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong bersahabat dengan baik tqpi mereka lebih sering terlibat adu mulut. Walaupun Junsu dan Yoochun sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu tapi tetap saja memalukan jika mereka sudah bertengkar di depan umum seperti saat ini.

"Astaga! Mereka mulai bertengkar lagi," erang Yoochun frustasi.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa, Chun? Aku malah akan heran jika Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyunng tidak terlibat adu mulut satu hari saja."

Changmin melirik Yoochun dan Junsu yang duduk di hadapannya. Changmin pernah mendengar nama kedua sahabat ayahnya ini di masa depan. Seingat Changmin Yoochun menjadi seorang guru music dan Junsu memiliki sebuah toko game di Amerika. Keduanya pernah mengunjungi Changmin saat kecil tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Selain ayahnya tidak pernah membicarakan tentang kedua orang ini, Changmin juga sudah lupa dengan wajah keduanya.

Tapi Kim Jaejoong? Changmin sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama teman ayahnya yang satu ini. Jika dilihat dari kedekatan keduanya saat ini, mereka pasti berteman sangat dekat. Tapi di masa depan Changmin tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong. Apakah mereka berdua hilang kontak setelah lulus SMA atau semacamnya? Bisa jadi…

"Apakah Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung sering bertengkar seperti itu?" tanya Changmin.

"Begitulah. Tapi tenang saja, mereka tidak benar-benar bertengkar kok. Hanya sering silang pendapat. Jaejoong hyung yang memiliki pikiran pendek dan cukup _nyeleneh_ membuat Yunho hyung harus bisa sedikit meluruskan pikirannya itu. hahaha," jelas Yoochun, "dan pada akhirnya Jaejoong hyung yang akan kalah jika sudah beradu argument dengan Yunho hyung," tambah Yoochun.

"Kurasa tidak juga, Chun. Selama ini Jaejoong hyung lebih sering menang jika dibandingkan dengan Yunho hyung," kata Junsu.

"Itu karena Yunho hyung yang mengalah, Su. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Jaejoong hyung bisa menang melawan Yunho hyung."

'_Kenapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar?' _pikir Changmin dalam hati.

Dari kejauhan Jaejoong terlihat berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal kearah meja mereka kemudian duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kesal.

"Pokoknya Changmin akan tinggal bersamaku di rumahku," kata Jaejoong.

Yunho yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya berkata, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang asing tinggal bersamamu. Bagaimana jika dia berniat buruk padamu?"

"YA! Kau terus saja berbicara seolah-olah Changmin mempunyai niat jahat padaku. Aku yakin Changmin tidak seperti itu. Benar kan, Min?"

Changmin yang tiba-tiba ditanyai begitu hanya bisa mengangguk kaku karena Yunho masih terus menatapnya tajam.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Biarkan dia tinggal di tempatku saja."

"Pokoknya Changmin tinggal bersamaku."

"Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu, Jae," kata Yunho memperingati.

"Kau yang membuatku begini, Jung."

Yunho menghela napas jengah.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Changmin, "Kau akan tinggal bersama hyung, kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Namun, Changmin tidak bisa mengabaikan eksistensi mahkluk menyeramkan yang berada di belakang Jaejoong yang seakan bersiap menerornya jika ia meng-iya-kan ajakan Jaejoong.

"A-aku tidak mau merepotkan hyung lagi."

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, kok."

Changmin tersenyum, "Aku sungguh berterima kasih karena jaejoong hyung mau menolongku. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus bergantung padamu. Mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan mengumpulkan uang untuk menyewa sebuah flat kecil."

"Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana sampai kau bisa menyewa sebuah flat kecil-mu itu, huh?"

Changmin tertawa kecil sambil menjawab, "Molla~"

"Tinggal lah di tempatku. Aku bisa mencarikan pekerjaan untukmu dan sampai uangmu terkumpul, kau bisa tinggal di tempatku."

Changmin menatap Yunho. Sebenarnya Changmin merasa cukup aneh berbincang dengan Yunho yang tak lain adalah ayahnya di masa depan tanpa terlibat adu mulut seperti biasanya. Di masa depan ia dan ayahnya tinggal di bawah satu atap tapi mereka layaknya orang asing. Tapi sekarang ayahnya mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama? Sungguh aneh, bukan?

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

**... 'Time Travel' by parkyoonhra ...**

Setelah Changmin bersedia untuk tinggal di rumahnya, Yunho langsung pamit pada teman-temannya untuk pergi bekerja. Jaejoong masih merasa kesal karena Changmin lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama Yunho dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Aku kan yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Changmin. Kenapa jadi dia yang tinggal ditempatmu?" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal tapi malah membuat dirinya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau kan bisa datang menjenguknya ke tempatku. Seperti kau tidak sering datang dan mengacak-acak tempatku saja," kata Yunho.

"Hey, aku berusaha untuk membereskan tempatmu, Jung," protes Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Ya ya ya, aku berterima kasih untuk hal itu," Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas walaupun mendapat protes dari sang empu, "aku pergi dulu semuanya. Nanti Jaejoong akan mengantarmu ke tempatku. Tunggu sampai aku pulang kerja di tempatku, arasseo?"

Changmin mengangguk menjawab perkataan Yunho.

"Sudah sana pergi, hush hush," usir Jaejoong.

"Memangnya Yunho hyung bekerja di mana?" tanya Changmin penasaran saat Yunho sudah berjalan keluar pintu kafe.

"Di bar," jawan Jaejoong yang sedang mengecek ponselnya.

"Di perpustakaan," jawab Junsu.

"Bukannya sekarang jadwal Yunho hyung bekerja di minimarket ya?" kata Yoochun bingung.

"Entahlah. Dia punya banyak kerja sambilan sih, aku jadi tidak bisa mengingat semuanya," kata Jaejoong pusing.

"Ne. Sepertinya yang ada di otak Yunho hyung selain kata belajar adalah bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Eu kyang kyang."

"Tipikal orang yang cepat mati," kata Jaejoong cuek.

"Itu namanya pekerja keras, hyung," kata Yoochun memperbaiki perkataan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana ia tidak cepat mati? Kalau dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi kerjaannya cuma bekerja? Ia bahkan melewatkan waktu makan karena sibuk bekerja."

"Yunho hyung kan suka menghemat uang untuk makan," kata Junsu.

"Pantas saja ia memiliki lambung yang lemah karena kebiasaan buruknya itu. Aku akan mengiriminya pesan agar tidak pernah melewatkan waktu makannya lagi," kata Jaejoong sambil dengan semangat mengetik pesan untuk yunho di posnselnyaa.

Changmin tidak tahu banyak mengenai kebiasaan yang sering di lakukan ayahnya ataupun riwayat penyakitnya. Tapi jika ayahnya yang seorang workaholic, Changmin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia juga tidak menyukai kebiasaan ayahnya yang satu ayahnya sudah gila kerja bahkan sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah! Tapi bekerja di bar, perpustakaan dan minimarket? Seperti bukan Jung Yunho saja!

Mungkin Changmin akan menyelidiki pekerjaan ayahnya nanti karena ia tidak boleh melupakan tujuan awalnya pergi ke masa ini. Untuk mencari tahu tentang ummanya! Bertemu dengan ayahnya dan teman-temannya di masa ini sepertinya merupakan kebaikan Tuhan dalam menjalankan misinya. Jadi Changmin tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Apakah Yunho hyung memiliki kekasih?" tanya Changmin pada Junsu dan Yoochun yang duduk di hadapannya sedangkan Jaejoong tengah membayar makanan mereka (atau yang sebagian besar telah dihabiskan oleh Changmin)

Yoochun mengerutkan dahi lebarnya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Paboya Jung Changmin! tentu saja terdengar sangat aneh jika kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal pribadi orang lain seperti itu!

"Ehm… Yunho hyung terlihat sangat tampan dan sepertinya juga sangat pintar, tapi ia sangat menyeramkan. Dari tadi ia tidak berhenti menatap tajam kearahku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah orang seperti Yunho hyung memiliki pacar, hehehe."

Changmin memberikan applause untuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati yang sangat berbakat merangkai kalimat dusta sehingga Yoochun tidak mencurigai pertanyaan anehnya.

"Eu kyang-kyang. Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan Yunho hyung menyeramkan. Aku juga merasa takut saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Tapi sebenarnya Yunho hyung sangat baik dan perhatian kok jadi kau tidak perlu takut padanya."

'_Sangat baik dan perhatian? Cih!' _Changmin harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar matanya bosan saat mendengar Junsu memuji ayahnya. Karena Changmin merasa kalau ayahnya bukanlah ornag yang seperti itu.

"Junsu benar. Yunho sebenarnya sangat baik dan cukup tampan tapi ia tidak bisa cepat akrab dengan orang baru dan hanya tertarik dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Itu lah masalah utama yang membuat ia tidak memiliki kekasih hingga saat ini," kata Yoochun.

"Benarkah? Apakah benar-benar tidak ada seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya?" Changmin terus berusaha mengorek informasi dari Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Satu-satunya orang yang bisa berada sangat dekat dengan Yunho hyung adalah Jaejoong hyung," kata Yoochun sambil memandang Jaejoong yang masih mengantri di depan kasir. Junsu mengangguk dengan semangat membenarkan perkataan Yoochun.

Changmin mengikuti arah pandang Yoochun ke Jaejoong dan membuat sebuah catatan dalam pikirannya untuk menanyai Jaejoong juga mengenai kekasih Yunho.

Jaejoong yang sudah membayar makanan mereka berjalan dengan riang ke meja mereka seraya berucap, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berbelanja sekarang? Aku yakin Changmin memerlukan beberapa stel pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya."

Changmin bisa melihat Junsu dan Yoochun terlonjak di tempat duduk mereka saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ehm… Hyung, aku baru ingat kalau aku punya janji untuk kencan dengan Yuri jadi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Yoochun mencari alasan menolak ajakan Jaejoong.

Junsu terlihat berpura-pura melirik jam tangannya, "Aku juga punya jadwal berlatih sepak bola dengan tim-ku, hyung."

"Kalian berdua sangat tidak asik~" jaejoong merenggut kesal saat kedua temannya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Changmin hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat Yoochun dan Junsu menatap dirinya kasihan.

"Selamat berjuang," kata Yoochun memberi semangat sambil menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Semoga setelah ini kau masih diberikan banyak kesehatan. Eu kyang kyang~"

**... 'Time Travel' by parkyoonhra ...**

Pergi berbelanja dengan Jaejoong merupakan hal terburuk dalam hidupnya! Ternyata namja cantik ini merupakan shopaholic sejati. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari siang hingga malam telah larut Jaejoong terus saja menarik tangan Changmin keluar masuk berbagai macam toko yang ada di mall untuk membeli keperluannya. Sebenarnya Changmin tidak masalah karena semuanya Jaejoong yang membayar, tapi bisa-bisa kakinya copot jika harus mengikuti Jaejoong yang tanpa kenal lelah terus berburu barang-barang yang dianggapnya menarik.

"Kuharap kita sudah membeli semua keperluanmu dan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Jika kau memerlukan seseuatu lagi, katakan saja padaku, ne?" Kata Jaejoong saat mereka turun dari taksi dan berjalan menuju apartemen Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk lesu karena lelah dan tidak sanggup merespon perkataan Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya masing-masing membawa empat buah tas belanjaan sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri terlihat kesulitan membawa belanjaannya. Tentu saja smeua pakaian dan keperluannya ini lebih dari cukup. Apalagi yang Changmin butuhkan?

"Sebenarnya Yunho itu orang yang sangat baik tapi wajahnya memang sangat menyeramkan dan ia jarang berbicara. Ia sangat dingin seperti beruang kutub. Tapi kau tidak perlu takut padanya. Jika ia melakukan hal yang buruk padamu, katakana saja padaku. Ia tidak pernah berani melawanku. Hahaha."

Changmin tersenyum mendengar celotehan Jaejoong, "Apakah jaejoong hyung sangat dekat dengan Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Kami sangaaaat dekat. Jja, kita sudah sampai~"

Changmin memperhatian bangunan tua yang ada di hadapannya. Changmin sempat berpikir ayahnya tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah saat masih sekolah, tapi ini apa? Bahkan Changmin yakin, bangunan yang sudah rapuh ini bisa saja ambruk jika diterpa badai.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Yunho untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih baik, tapi orang itu tidak pernah mendengarkanku, ck. Tapi tenang saja, dalamnya tidak seburuk yang terlihat dari luar, kok."

Changmin mencoba untuk mempercayai perkataan Jaejoong tapi nyatanya pemandangan dalam apartemen Yunho jauh dari perkiraan Changmin. Ruang tamu yang hanya seukuran 3x4 meter dan langsung berbatasan dengan dapur mini dan kamar mandi, satu kamar tidur, tidak ada televise, tidak ada perabotan mewah ataupun perabotan lainnya, semuanya sangat sederhana.

Apakah ayahnya dulu semiskin ini? Changmin tidak pernah membayangkan kehidupan ayahnya dulu seperti ini jika melihat kesuksesan ayahnya di masa depan. Bahkan belanjaan yang dibawa Jaejoong dan dirinya sudah memenuhi ruang tamu apartemen Yunho.

"Sebenarnya aku cukup kaget saat Yunho menawarkan diri agar kau tinggal bersamanya. Yunho adalah orang yang cukup tertutup dan sulit menerima orang baru tapi sepertinya ia tertarik padamu. Mungkin karena kalian memiliki banyak persamaan. Yunho juga kehilangan orangtuanya sejak kecil dan ia berusaha melanjutkan hidupnya sendirian. Ia belajar dengan giat agar tidak kehilangan beasiswanya di seekolah dan bekerja di banyak tempat untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya karena ia pantang menerima belas kasihan dari orang lain. Dan juga ia bermimpi untuk menjadi orang sukses di masa depan. Aku percaya ia pasti akan berhasil."

'_Dan ia benar-benar berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya,'_ kata Changmin dalam hati, 'dengan _mengorbankan anaknya.'_

"Apa Yunho hyung mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Changmin.

"Mwo? Jika beruang kutub sedingin es seperti dirinya memiliki kekasih, seluruh es di kutub utara pasti sudah mencair! Siapa yeoja yang berani dekat dengannya jika ia selalu menatap mereka garang?" omel Jaejoong.

Changmin tertawa mendengar sebutan Jaejoong untuk ayahnya.

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dan Changmin kepada yunho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Yunho cukup terkejut mendapati apartemennya yang dipenuhi tas belanjaan dan dua makhluk yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa ini?" Yunho menunjuk belanjaan Jaejoong dengan matanya.

"Keperluan Changmin," jawab Jaejoong santai.

Yunho menghela napas panjang menghadapi kebiasaan belanja Jaejoong yang sedang kambuh, "Baiklah, Jae. Kau sudah mengantar anak ini sampai ke tempatku. Sekarang waktunya kau pulang ke rumahmu sendiri."

"Aku akan menginap di sini malam ini," putus Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Tempatku sangat kecil dan kau tahu itu, Jaejoong-ah. Ditambah anak itu dan semua belanjaanmu ini kau pikir kau akan tidur di mana?"

Jaejoong memandang sekitarnya. Memang hanya tinggal sedikit space untuk mereka duduk di ruang tamu ini, dan kamar Yunho hanya cukup untuk berbaring. Tapi rasanya ia enggan untuk meninggalkan Changmin berdua saja dengan Yunho. Bagaimana kalau Yunho melakukan sesuatu pada Changmin? Oke, ia sangat paranoid sekarang. Yunho tidak jahat dan kenapa ia jadi sangat protektif pada Changmin? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu kurang dari 24 jam tapi ia merasa sangat mengenal pemuda tinggi itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang," akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk pulang.

"Ayo biar aku mengantarmu," Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho, "YA! Aku bukan yeoja yang harus kau antar sampai rumah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi ini sudah sangat larut malam, Jae. Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan orang jahat?"

"Aku seorang namja, Yun. Dan aku jago berkelahi. Jika aku bertemu orang jahat, aku akan menghajar mereka sampai babak belur. Daripada itu, aku memperingatkanmu untuk memperlakukan Changmin dengan baik. Besok aku akan datang kemari dan jangan mengikutiku pulang, Jung Yunho! Awas kau."

Setelah Jaejoong pergi Yunho memijit kepalanya yang pusing. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sangat cerewet dan keras kepala. Bagaimana Yunho tidak khawatir? Jaejoong memang sering memulai perkelahian sehingga ia memiliki banyak musuh di luar sana. Tidak jarang ada beberapa kelompok yang mengeroyok namja cantik itu jadi Yunho sering diam-diam mengawasi pemuda cantik itu agar selamat sampai rumahnya jika mereka pergi hingga larut malam seperti ini.

Tapi untuk hari ini sepertinya Yunho memiliki hal lain yang tidak kalah penting daripada memastikan Jaejoong selamat sampai rumahnya.

Menginterogasi orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dan dekat dengan sahabat cantiknya itu.

Seketika Changmin merasa sangat gugup saat hanya tinggal dirinya dan Yunho di ruangan itu. Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya saat Yunho memilih duduk di hadapannya. Kini keduanya hanya dibatasi sebuah meja yang tidak cukup besar.

Biasanya ia bisa bersikap biasa di depan ayahnya, tapi entah kenapa ia sekarang merasa sangat gugup jika Jung Yunho muda menatapnya sengit seperti ini. Changmin bahkan bisa mendengar suara detik jam dinding di ruangan itu saat menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Yunho.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

Dan Changmin pun tercekat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Special Thanks to:

Han Haneul, JungHero, star-light, SinushYJS, meybi, jongindo, MPREG Lovers, Shim JaeCho, azahra88, Ai Rin Lee, MaxMin, akiramia44, ditstysandra, babychokyu, DahsyatNyaff, Vitalis, Entac, Raein13, Si tajir, Jeje my love , Domo, Bunny, Jampolay, Blossom white, Bobo maniezs, Dahlia, yayukjung, aram, eve91, rulianaexotics, Capucino, HISAGIsoul, Floer, Larren, Stella, Viola, Star, Boon boon, Momo chan, Kitty, Mrs hinata, Seline yunjae, Mpok jjung, Classic, Scuit, Blosom, hanasukie, Winny, Kim RyeoSungHyun, Barbie, Pearl, Bunga, Roturua, Cocon, Ring, Bloody Angel From Hell, Roos, Asianik, Sun, Moon, Pucino, Tooya, Cocon, Sungsam, Puteri splash, Roma, Ristra, Moscos, Star, Maxi wing, Guests, dan para SR~


End file.
